shoresofwinterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alvar
Alvar is a half-grey elven warrior from Bloodfall. He is a usually easygoing and down-to-earth man. He has had training in elven as well as human martial skills and tactics, making him a fierce yet disciplined warrior. His skills and accomplishments have earned him some fame in his home town. It is known that Alvar worships ‘heretical’ elven gods and it is rumored that he is a favored one, having extraordinary magical powers. Alvar usually neither confirms nor denies this rumor, since he does not publicly advertise his worship in his home town. As a second generation half-elf Alvar has less clear elven physical traits than most half-elves, and the less observant will easily mistake him for a normal human. Perhaps because of that, his mixed heritage puts him in a strange position among the men of Bloodfall: not quite an outsider, but still the odd one of the community. As a young man he was often the target of mockery and jest, bad as well as good-natured. In later years, some have also shown envy for his apparently eternal youth. Both sides of his mixed heritage have influenced Alvar equally. He is not as uncompromising or rigidly traditional as most Bloodfall men. But even though his mind tends to be more open, he has been fed the ideas and mentality of Bloodfall all his life and often finds them hard to disagree with. Much of Alvar’s character is shaped by this paradoxical mix of elven open mindedness and Bloodfall rigidity. As a result, his convictions are not very strong, and he often seems to hesitate and change his mind about things of importance. He unconsciously tries to see the world in terms of black-and-white and becomes confused and doubtful when confronted with shades of grey. Background Alvar was born and raised in Bloodfall, and has never moved away from the town, save for some expeditions and adventures to other regions. His mother is Odila, a now old but once beautiful human woman. His father was Aleif, a half-elven warrior and scout respected in Bloodfall for his great skill. He fell in battle when Alvar was just a boy. Alvar has had a close relationship with his grandfather, however: an old grey elf named Gaesilund. It was him who taught the young half elf the customs, traditions and history of his kind when Alvar’s father could no longer. Gaesilund’s human wife died a few years after Aleif fell, but the elf stayed with Alvar until he considered him an adult at 30 years. Gaesilund then left Bloodfall, never to return. As a young man trained in combat, Alvar was considered a warrior by default. During his younger years he worked as a guard. Later he pursued a ‘career’ as messenger, scout and front-line warrior. Today, Alvar shares a house with his ailing human mother, who needs almost daily care in her surprisingly old age. Alvar shares this care with a retired brother-in-arms, which enables him to spend periods of time away from home. To this day Alvar earns wages as standing soldier for the lord, performing some of the more dangerous tasks on his own. He also has a habit of going on impulsive adventures. Involvement Alvar has achieved little and has acquired no fame outside of Bloodfall. He has defended the town in the recent battle against Araathark the White and his minions. During the battle, Alvar's party was engulfed in the dragon's breath which killed most men instantly. Alvar was the only one who survived, sparking more rumors about his heretical divine powers. Strategy Alvar is a front-line warrior who uses a greatsword or a shield and battleaxe. He has also been known to use a bow when needed. Quotes Trivia Category:Player Characters